robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
OmegaJet
The OmegaJet (formerly called SupraJet) was the Supreme Penguin Agency's best jet until it disbanded. It was mostly used by the Trio Of Legends before it disbanded. Now, it is currently private property of Omega X. Layout Outside From the outside, it looks like a fighter plane, with its cabin, its missile launchers, its machine guns, its arsenal and all. It's made with an Adamantium-Vibranium Alloy, making it indestructible (at least from the outside). Inside From the inside, it's like a flying 5-Stars Hotel! Main Room This room is where all the SPA Agents gather to do stuff like chat, eat some snacks (when it's not official eating time), play games and more. It's basically a living room for SPA Agents. However, it also serves as a meeting room to plan missions. Bar In here, the SPA Agents come to have breakfast, lunch, afternoon snacks and/or dinner. It's equipped with everything a bar could need, including luxurious tables with chairs/sofas and a TV. It serves some of the best meals in the world. Private Cabins The SupraJet also includes some Private Cabins for the SPA Agents to relax at and do their stuff. Omega X Omega X has a Private Cabin with a lot of comforties, including a large couch, a table with a chess game, some tables with chairs for the guests to sit on, a bathroom (right door on the center of the left image), a workroom (left door on the center of the left image) and a jacuzzi (can't be seen on actual image). The workroom includes a bed (bottom right of the right image), a desk with a computer, a couch and a Dropout Door to jump off the plane. Agent Unknown When Agent Unknown was a SPA Agent, he had a Private Cabin with not one, but TWO TVs, an extra-large couch, a lot of chairs with some tables and a secret compartment (deeply in the center of the image) with a jacuzzi. It also included a Dropout Door to jump off the plane. Agent Crucio When Agent Brohoof was a SPA Agent, she had a Private Cabin with stimulated stone walls, a large cauldron to serve as a basket, tapestry style drapes with the lyrics of every Fall Out Boy song in existence embroidered on them. She also has a TV embedded deep in the wall, several secret compartments hidden in bookshelves and a survival kit. Trio Of Legends Rooms The Trio Of Legends had special rooms for themselves only. Living Room The Trio Of Legends' Living Room was an all-in-one type of room. It had a kitchen, a TV with all channels ever made, a table with four chairs (although only three were used) and a bedroom (can't be seen on actual image) divided in two sections, Boys (Omega X and Agent Unknown) and Girls (Agent Brohoof). Meeting Room The Trio Of Legends' Meeting Room was a special Meeting Room which only the Trio Of Legends could access. It had state-of-the-art technology and a lot of space used for Virtual Reality Simulation Training. Gallery Rooms SupraJetInside.jpg|The SupraJet's Main Room SupraJetBar.jpg|The SupraJet's Bar SupraJetOmegaXPrivateCabin.jpg|Omega X's Private Cabin SupraJetOmegaXPrivateCabinWorkroom.jpg|Omega X's workroom in his Private Cabin SupraJetAgentUnknownFormerPrivateCabin.jpg|Agent Unknown's Former Private Cabin SupraJetTrioOfLegendsWaitingLivingRoom.jpg|The Trio Of Legends' Living Room SupraJetTrioOfLegendsMeetingRoom.jpg|The Trio Of Legends' Meeting Room CrucioCabin.jpg|Agent Crucio's Former Private Cabin Category:Weapons